Hades' Daughter
by CHBLeoNico
Summary: Hades' daughter has headed off to camp. When she gets there she learns a deep secret. Hades tells them that Cerberus has been stolen. Can they save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down a moonlit path. There were forests of trees on both sides of me. I wanted to explore. I turned to my left and started walking. As I approached, I saw someone coming towards me. He was Latino with curly black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He had a slim build and a mischievous, knowing smile. When he saw me he stopped.

We sat there in silence until I dared speak.

"Who are you?" he just stared at me. It was quite annoying. Just as I was thinking he didn't know how to speak, he called to someone behind him.

"Piper, come here please."

"What is it, Leo. Honestly, if this is a joke…."

She looked at me. No she stared at me. She looked quite beautiful, but trying not to be at the same time. She looked Native American. Her hair was brown and her eyes seemed to change color. I pinched myself to make sure I was awake; I woke up. I curse. Why did I have to wake myself up?

I glance at the clock. 5:59. One minute until my alarm goes off. I lay down. It's the last day of school. Thank goodness. I hate school. So many girls that judge you just by how you dress, act, or your music preferences.

My alarm goes off; it is time to get up. I hop off my bed and get dressed. I decide to wear my green shirt I got at a camp last year and some black pants.

I walk downstairs to find my mom making my favorite red pancakes and green eggs. It's my special occasion breakfast.

 _Flashback_

" _Mom, why do you make green food on April fool's day?"_

" _Well I'm supposed to be fooling you with green pancakes."_

" _You're not fooling me if I know it's coming every year."_

" _Wow. Maybe I'll do something else next year._

 _Another Flashback_

 _Red pancakes and green eggs are on the table._

" _Mom you did it. You actually surprised me."_

" _That's what I was going for."_

" _Maybe we can make this our special occasion/April Fool's day breakfast._

" _Sounds good to me."_

"Hey mom. What's up?" She glances up.

"The ceiling." Really? That one again?

"What's up with you?" Yes, I'm playing that game.

"Nothing really. Just talking to my daughter on the last day of school. Did I mention it is the last day?" When I said nothing she added; "A middle schooler I might add. Oh my little girl is all grown up. Moving on to being a freshman next year."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Oh just come in and eat." I hadn't realized I'd just been standing in the doorway this whole time.

I go into the kitchen and scarf down my food. With only crumbs left on my plate, (I'm NOT a picky eater), I check the clock. 7:15. Wow time flies when you're eating.

I run and get my backpack.

"Bye mom. See ya after school." I wait for her response.

"Bye, have a good day. Be good. Don't die." She always says don't die. I like it.

"I promise I won't." With that I shut the door. I have ten minutes to get to the bus stop. It is four blocks away from my house.

I arrive at the bus stop within five minutes, so I just sit on the bench waiting. When the bus finally comes, I don't notice it until I hear the doors open.

The bus is in chaos when I walk into it. I can't believe people can be so reckless. I see my friend Angie sitting in the back. I walk over to her and sit down. The bus propels forward. We stop at an apartment complex.

Percy Jackson steps into the bus. Angie squeezes my arm. 15 years old and she still has a crush on him. I did when I was 12, but not anymore. The weird thing is, I've always moved schools with him. He's one of my best friends. My mom and his mom are friends, so they decided to keep us together. Angie moves schools with me because we're best buds.

Percy and I get along because we both have ADHD and dyslexia. I hate it because it makes it hard for me to read. Percy just goes with the flow. It really irks me that he acts so cool and calm about it. I bet it bugs him to, but he won't admit it.

He spots me and walks in my direction. Brett tries to trip him, and fails. Percy just AGAIN acts cool.

Meanwhile Angie is probably cutting off the circulation to my arm. She really needs to get over this crush. Soon I'll have no arms left for her to squeeze. I gently, but firmly take my arm out of her grasp.

Percy finally walks up to us.

"What's up?" I glance at the ceiling.

"The roof of the bus." I will play that game all I wish.

"Haha" was all he said.

"Are you ready for the last day of school?" I already knew his answer.

"Heck yes." Yep I was right.

"When could we hang out?" I frowned at his response.

"Sorry. I have to head off to camp after school. They don't like to be kept waiting." By "they" he meant Annabeth, his almost girlfriend. They still don't admit it. They act like little kids sometimes.

"Are you going to tell her this summer?" Percy frowned.

"What?"

"Annabeth, you idiot. We both know you like her." He looked down at his hands and blushed. For the rest of the bus ride, I thought about how weird my dream was last night. I've had weird dreams, but I could never control them before.

When we got to school I was so lost in thought that Percy and Angie were waving their hands in front of my face saying; "Lily, are you there?"

I snap out of my daze. Percy looked worried. Angie looked hurried.

"I don't want to be late. Let's go." With that she pulled me to my feet.

As we got out of the bus, I saw a really huge dog staring straight at me and Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

Angie didn't notice the big dog that was fifteen feet away from us. It was gigantic. Why was it staring at us? Just as it's there, it's gone.

Percy looks at me, as if trying to ask if I could see it. I just nodded.

We walk into the school, when he pulls me away.

"What was that? And why did Angie not seem fazed at all by it?" Percy looks troubled at what I said.

"That was a Hellhound. I have to get you out of here."

"Did you just say hellhound? Percy what is going on?" He just kept murmuring to himself.

"It's obviously after you. But a satyr would be here to guard you. Do you have a friend I don't know about who uses crutches, by chance? No offense." I had no clue what he was talking about, but someone, amazingly, did come to mind. Ashton.

We met last summer. He hasn't met Percy yet, but I had told him all about him last year. We had a lot of fun. I'm his only friend.

"Yeah, actually. He's one of my best friends." Percy's face fell at that, so I quickly added; "Along with you and Angie of course."

He still seemed a bit sad, but just then Ashton hobbled up to us.

"Hey Lily, Percy. I'm Ashton Nice to meet you. I've heard all about you." He held his hand out for Percy to shake it. Percy took it.

"Do you know Grover by chance?" Who's Grover? Before I could ask, Ashton answered.

"Do I, ever? He is awesome. The best of the best."

"Okay, who now?" I was so lost. What was happening? My life was turning upside down. Before either of them could answer, Angie came up beside us.

"What's going on over here? Oh, hey Ash." Ugh. Why? Couldn't have Angie waited ten more seconds.

"We'll discuss this later." I looked both boys in the eye.

The rest of the day was this and that. The popular kids silently judging us. I could feel their eyes on us the whole morning. During lunch Percy and Ash avoided eye contact. They were discussing the camp Percy goes to.

After the boring classes' math and science, I went to Social Studies. We were learning about the Greek and Roman gods. I realized how much they were alike. They had differences, some major, but they were super similar.

After Social Studies, I met Percy and Ash by the lockers.

"Who is Grover? Angie isn't here, so tell me."

"Grover's my friend. He is kind of like Ash." Percy responded dryly.

I start to pack up my bag, it's the end of the day, the end of the school year. I was free! I finish putting everything in my backpack, and walk over to Percy.

"Well I guess I won't see you till end of summer. Bye."

"Actually, I think you should come to camp with me. Don't worry, it's free and they except late admission." He replied like reading my mind.

"My mom has a lot planned this summer. She wants me home." Percy looked appalled.

"I think she'll be okay with this. Trust me. Come on, Ash, let's go." We walked out of the school and saw, what Percy called a hellhound, ten feet in front of us. I yelped and jumped back, something in my mind clicked; I knew exactly how to defeat this monster.

I pulled out my earrings. I turned them five times and one turned into a sword when the other turned into a shield. Percy and Ash looked aghast.

Soon they got over it and Percy uncapped a pen that was randomly in his pocket; it turned into a sword. Before I could ask about it, Ash started taking off his pants. Before I could yell or protest, his pants were off and he had furry, goat-like legs.

Before I realized what I was doing, I was fighting.

The hellhound tried to doge me, but I nipped its side. It ran past me and charged Percy. He easily dodged. The hellhound rounded on Ash. He started running, but I saw he wouldn't make it.

That stupid hellhound was about to hurt my friend. I screamed at it to stop. Miraculously, it did. It turned toward me. We sat there for a few seconds, staring at each other. Then he was gone in a wave of darkness.

"What just happened?" I was bewildered.

We should get you back to your mom. Ash, let's go." Then we left.

We were walking back to my house. Bored, bored, and bored. Idea.

"Percy, I'm bored." He turns toward me.

"Well maybe if you walked faster, we would already be there." Ugh. What is wrong with him? Can't he tell I am bored? I bet he is bored too. He just won't admit it.

"Percy!" I heard someone shout.

It was a boy, about my age he had pale olive skin, like me, black hair, also like mine, and he kind of just looked familiar. The only thing that we didn't share were our eyes; his were brown and mine green.

Percy looked up. A look of recognition passed over his face. He obviously knew this kid.

"What'cha doing here, Nico?" Nico. Interesting name. Italian I think.

"You know this kid?" Really smart, I know.

"Yeah, why?"

"You know this kid?" I know, huge vocabulary.

"Um…Yeah why?" Apparently he, also, had a great vocabulary. "This is Nico di Angelo. Nico this is Lily."

"I know exactly who this is." He held his hand out. I shook it.

"Kay introductions aside, we need to get you home." Ash apparently was really jumpy today.

We all started to walk again.

After another five minutes of silence, I can't stand it anymore, my ADHD gets the best of me.

"How did you know we were here?" The question explodes out of my mouth before I can stop myself. He looks at me, curiously.

"All will be revealed." Wow Nico, mature. Way to handle that. 'I heard that.'

"Heard what?" Percy and Ash look at me like I'm crazy. I look over at Nico. His eyes say to ask later. Fine, I think, whatever.

"I've been meaning to ask, why did you say the names, Leo and Piper when we were on the bus this morning?" Percy looks somewhat troubled, even after asking. Nico just looks intrigued. What's his problem anyway?

"I don't have a problem. You're the one with a problem." I look at Nico, I know he said something, but the others look as if they heard nothing. They just await my answer.

"Oh… Um. I had a weird dream this morning. Nothing you'd want to hear."

"Oh, trust us we want to hear it." Ash countered. He had been awfully quiet.

I started to counter back my dream to them. I told them about the trees and walking towards them. I told them about Leo and Piper. I told them how I pinched myself and woke up. I told them how I could control myself in that dream, unlike others.

When I was done telling them about my dream, we were back at my house.

I walked inside. "Mom, I'm home."

"Okay honey. Do you mind coming here for a second?"

"Yeah sure, but I have a couple friends over."

Nico, Percy, and Ash follow me into the living room. When my mom sees them, her face pales a bit.

"Oh, oh is it time?" She asked in such a small voice, I could barely hear her.

"I'm afraid so." Percy said as he stepped forward.

"What? What's going on?" I was so annoyed now, I wanted to rip my hair out.

"You have to come to camp with us." I jumped. I forgot Nico was there. It was like he blended into the shadows.

"Maybe I am a shadow." He did that thing again, where only I could hear him. "We should get going." He said this out loud.

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

"Lily go pack. Be out here in five minutes." My mom said this as she looked on the verge of tears.

Nico followed me back into my room. He is creepy. Of all the people, it had to be him.

Nico gives me the creeps. I thought I gave people the creeps, but he is creepy beyond reason.

"I can hear what you're saying."

"That's the thing. That exactly. How can you hear or know what I'm thinking." He thought for a minute, then answered.

"Concentrate on my thoughts. Concentrate harder." I am concentrating as hard as I can Nico. "She's doing rather well." I did it. "Good job, let's go."

Ok, I thought, let's go.

After all my stuff was packed, we left the room.

I walked into the living room. Everybody was staring at me. I can tell you from experience, it feels like the happiness will never come back to you.

The boys left the room so my mom and I could say goodbye.

"Well this is it, the moment I've been dreading. I'm sorry. You have to go with Percy, I'll see you at the beginning of the school year." By this time tears had streaked her face. "Goodbye." She gave me a huge bear hug.

Considering I wouldn't see her for a while, I had started to cry. (I never cry.) You see my point. "Goodbye" I whispered in her ear.

At this point we were sobbing into each other's shoulders. In the other room Nico sounded bored. He is asking Percy a lot of questions. I laugh a little.

"I love you. You better go. See you later, alligator."

"I love you too. In a while, crocodile."

We give each other a huge hug. I walk into the other room, not daring to look back. I might break down again.

In the other room, Nico is asking Percy about a couch. He is so obviously bored. When I walk in he turns to me. "Finally. I was starting to get bored."

"Starting? Really?" Percy scoffs. I can tell he's had enough of Nico.

"Alright. Let's go." We walk outside to be met by four pegasi. Ash, Percy, and I hop onto the beautiful creatures. The one I hop onto, is checkered black and white. His name is apparently Wild Card. Percy is riding Blackjack. Ash is on Spot. Nico tells Percy that he is going by some other means of transportation. Shadow Travel, I think he calls it.

One second he is here, the next, he's gone in a wave of darkness.

"What just happened? He left just like that hellhound. What magic is that?"

Ash and Percy just started to laugh at me. I glared at them. Suddenly and abruptly they stop laughing and look uncomfortable.

My glare softens as I see this and I bust out laughing. I can't help it. I almost fall of Wild Card. Once I pull myself together, we take off.

The sky starts to darken. Lightning flashes across my vision. I can hear Percy yelling at Ash to do something, but I can't tell what he says.

Just then, my vision blurs. I hit the cold water. I'm pulled under. Percy is swimming towards me; I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic, so thank you to everyone supporting and reading my story. It really makes me happy. It was really fun to see everyone's reaction. New chapter; enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

There are voices all around me. Two kids say I look familiar. They sound familiar to me.

My eyes flutter open.

I'm in some sort of hospital, lying on a cot. Nico is randomly staring at me, but it doesn't bug me, he's like my guardian angel.

I look around and see Percy, Ash, a centaur, and the kids from my dream. How are they real? How can they be here? I had a lot of questions, all I could get out though was "Wha…?" I know, really smart.

"Hello. I'm Chiron. You are Lily I presume?"

I couldn't respond. I was too stunned. I just nod.

The Native American girl steps up toward me.

"Hi. I'm Piper. This is Leo." She gestures to the Latino.

"You. My dream. What is going on with my life?!"

I flop back down on the cot silently crying; first I have to leave my mom. Then I get struck by lightning and almost drown. Last, I wake up here with this creepy half horse dude.

"It's okay." Nico again.

"No it's not. Nothings ok right now." I say this out loud. It causes everyone to murmur. "I'm not okay?! I don't want to be here!" I get up which causes everyone to stand to attention. Then, I surprise everyone, even myself, by storming out of the room.

I run into the woods. I find shelter in the shadow of a tree.

I think about how stupid my day has been. I just sit there, thinking. Finally, after a few hours, I feel myself fall asleep.

I was in a room, with a dozen campers, sitting around a ping-pong table. I saw Percy, Nico, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Chiron, and another handful of kids. They were obviously talking about me.

"She looks like she could be Poseidon's daughter. Percy, what do you think?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't think so. Besides her eyes, I think she looks kinda like Nico." Nico looked kind of nervous.

"Well…Um… Funny thing is…." He was stalling.

"I need to get back to training, spit it out already." A girl with brown hair said.

"Well….I…..Uh…. Chiron can you interfere here? I gotta go. Bye" Then he Shadow Traveled away.

"Well, that was…unexpected. Anyway, well we don't know until she is claimed. Meeting adjourned." And with that, they all left.

I wake up to see Nico looking at me from the next tree over.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Nothing, just thought you might need a friend." With that, he stands up and walks over to me. He sits beside me kind of awkwardly.

Despite him tensing, I lean on him.

I start crying again. I don't even know why. My day has just been horrible.

Nico tries to comfort me, but he is terrible at it. I laugh at his efforts. He really is terrible.

"Wow. You are horrible at trying to comfort me." He laughed at that.

"Well, I don't practice, so I wouldn't be good."

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or siblings?" His face was guarded. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I had a sister that died. And I have a half-sister that goes to a different camp. No I've never had a girlfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry. That must be a touchy subject." He looked on the brink of tears.

"It….It's okay. It's just been a while. I miss them. It's hard not having siblings at camp. But I trust you. I mean, not a lot of people break down in tears in front of another person." I started laughing. I couldn't stop.

"What? What's so funny?" I gathered myself, then answered.

"That was really cheesy." He chose to ignore me.

"C'mon, let's get you back. It's almost time for dinner."

We started walking towards the dining pavilion. Everyone was already there.

When they saw us, they gasped. I looked up to see a symbol floating above my head.

 **Ooh. Who could it be? Read on to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will post every day. Sometimes twice a day if I feel guilty for cliffhangers, but expect one either before 7:00 AM or after 4:00PM. On the weekends, though it could be whenever.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

I bet you're not expecting this.

 _Nico's POV_

I look up to see the symbol above Lily's head.

My breath catches.

The symbol is none other than my Fathers'. The skull and crossbones didn't make me happier. (I think that's his symbol.) I had to refrain myself from hugging Lily.

Chiron knelt. The campers followed suit. "Hail daughter of Hades." (Sorry again if I'm wrong.)

 _Lily's POV_

I glance up to see a skull and crossbones; the symbol of Hades. How did I know that? No clue.

Chiron and the campers kneel. "Hail daughter of Hades."

Everyone sits back down. "Congratulations." Chiron sounded happy.

Nico and I walk to Hades' table. All the while, people were trying to steal glances at us. I heard a couple people snickering. I gave them my famous Death Glare. They immediately stopped. Good thing, I might have punched them.

When we sit down, I see Nico has a Happy Meal. Interesting.

I look down and see that I have red pancakes and green eggs. Seeing those, I almost break down again. But I refrain from crying in front of all these people. I almost lost my appetite. Key word being almost.

I ate my food. Then Nico and I went to our cabin.

It's kind of dark. Red, purple, and black fill the room. I'm ok with those colors. Their cool. Although, I want to add pictures of my mom and friends on the wall. The beds could be moved slightly to the left. Other than that, I liked it.

We went in and Nico flopped on his bed, and immediately started snoring. I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't know what else to put in it. I was making sure it didn't drag on. Thank you for reading. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you're enjoying my story. I haven't really gotten into it, but I'm getting there. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

I wake up, disoriented. Nico is still asleep. Snoring peacefully on his bunk.

I decide to get up and get dressed. I take a quick shower and walk out of the cabin, leaving Nico to dream in peace. Nothing can wake him up. I walk up half-blood hill, and sit next to Thalia's tree.

I sit there thinking about life in general. I'm so lost in thought that I don't realize someone coming up behind me.

Someone-a boy from what I can tell-sits down next to me.

"Hey." He snaps his fingers in front of my face. Really?

"Did you just snap your fingers right in front of my face?" He looked really startled.

"Sorry, I didn't think that would infuriate you." Again. Really?

"Would you like it if someone snapped in your face?" I could see him now. It was none other than Leo.

"No. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to do." I glared at him. He just smiled. It infuriated me. I stormed down the hill and back to my cabin. I slammed the door shut. Hard.

"What's going on?" Nico has woken up.

"Nothing. Leo just annoyed me. A lot." Nico is now looking at me. "What?" I ask.

"You reminded me a little bit of dad there. That's all." Okay then.

"Get up sleepy head. Breakfast starts in ten minutes.

Nico gets up and takes a quick five minute shower. While he does I listen to music.

When Nico is done, we have about three minutes to get to the pavilion.

We charge out of our cabin. I beat Nico to the pavilion. We sit down just in time for Chiron to say is speech.

I mainly daze off during his speeches. But today I heard my name.

"Lily is our new camper. Last night we figured out that she is a daughter of Hades. If any of you disrespect her, you should know what's to come." He looked at the Ares' and Hermes' tables.

If they mess with me, they are in for a world of hurt.

Connor comes up to me. "Will you go out with me?" I can see Travis laughing in the background.

Nico almost stands up, when I push him back down. 'I got this.' I say.

"No. Because I'm pretty sure Travis set you up." I sent a glare his way. He fell of his bench. I was satisfied. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to eat here."

Connor walked off looking pleased with himself for actually succeeding.

I glance around the room. I notice Leo staring at me. I make a face at him. He doesn't stop. I try to ignore him, but I can feel his eyes on me.

I finish breakfast and head toward the training rink. Why am I not surprised? Leo, was sitting there. Waiting for me.

 **Hope you like it. Review please. I like to hear your feedback.**

 **Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you are enjoying the story. Right now I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to right in the main point.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

Leo Valdez is a pain in the butt. He's everywhere. Following me. Stalking me. Does he do anything else?

"What are you doing here? Don't you have anywhere better to be?"

"No. Not really." Why? Why is he still here? Just leave. I'm sure you can annoy someone else.

Ignoring him, I pull out my earrings and turn them five times. They turn into a sword and shield.

Leo, being Leo, applauds. Really. Go bug someone else.

I train for ten minutes using a practice dummy. Then Leo comes down and asks for a fight.

I really didn't want to hurt him by I complied.

I was ready for a sword, but instead he shoots fire at me. I dodge and run closer to him. He tries to push me farther away, but I block him with my shield. I get close to him. I lunge and point my sword at his throat.

We sit there, staring at each other for a few minutes.

Then I hear voices cheering. I look over to see Nico, Ash, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper, cheering for me. I quickly turn my weapons back into earrings, and leave.

Nico follows me.

"What's wrong?" Can't he see I want to brood alone? "Fine. I'll just leave. Goodbye." Then he ran off.

Ten minutes later I was in the forest. I sat down by the same tree as yesterday.

I thought how everybody would be wondering why I stormed off. I wasn't ready to tell them yet.

Twenty minutes later, when I'm all cooled down, I go back to the training area.

I start punching and kicking the dummy, trying to get my anger out.

In my head I chant 'This is for Emma.' 'This is for Ryan.' And so on. When I finally say 'This is for mom.' Tears have streaked my face.

I fall to my knees and start sobbing. Apparently, the Annoyance was watching me this whole time.

He ran down from the stands and came up to me. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer because I was crying.

At this point, I was glad I didn't wear make-up.

I leaned into Leo's arms. It was the only comfort I had. Eventually, I calmed down. My eyelids started to droop, and I fell asleep.

 _I don't know how I knew, but I was in my Father's throne room._

 _Hades entered my vision._

" _Hello Lily."_

" _Hello." I didn't know what else to say. Then I remembered to kneel._

 _Hades chuckled and told me to rise._

" _It's good to see you. However that's not why I wanted you here." He took on a serious face. "Theseus and Pirithous have stolen Cerberus. They think it's some sort of joke, but this is serious. They don't know it, but they are close to killing him. You and Nico must receive a quest to find him and bring him back to me. Do I make myself clear?"_

" _Yes, I will go see the Oracle when I wake up. I promise."_

" _Goodbye."_

" _Bye."_


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this might be boring, but I will issue a quest in the next chapter. Enjoy. It gets a little sappy in this chapter. If you don't like it, you can skip over it.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

I woke up, not knowing where I was. Then I looked up, Leo's face was inches from mine. His lips were so close. They were so perfect. I wanted to kiss him, but I know I shouldn't.

He surprises me by leaning down and planting his lips on mine. It sent an electric shock through me. Unlike lightning, this actually felt good. I heard footsteps somewhere nearby.

I didn't want anybody to just happen upon us, so I pulled apart. I gently pushed away from Leo and stood up. He did too.

Just in time, Nico came in. He looked relived to have found me.

"C'mon it's dinner time." I was a bit mad at Nico for interfering.

We went to the pavilion and I told Chiron about the quest. Chiron told all the kids and after dinner, Nico and I went to the Big House Attic.

The oracle is cr-ee-pay. Green smoke came out of her mouth.

"Ask and you shall receive." Again, chills.

"What must we do on the quest that was issued?" Thank you Nico. I wouldn't have been able to get that out.

 _You will travel with the Fire-user to the land of the dead,_

 _Then you must lay in the father's bed_

 _Go to the yellow Geyser Park,_

 _Meet the one you seek,_

 _In the hidden dark,_

She then turned to me.

 _But hark,_

 _You may never see the ones you love again_.

My breath caught in my throat.

I may never see Nico or my mom again.

After offering a little bit of comfort, Nico led me down the stairs.

 _Leo's POV_

When Nico and Lily came down, the happiness was sucked out of the room. Lily looked more pale than usual. Nico looked a bit disoriented.

Everyone gathered around them asking what the prophecy said. I could tell it was overwhelming.

"Guys." I shouted. "Give them some breathing space." Everyone looked at me and took a step back.

Lily's eyes said 'Thank you.' I just smiled.

I remembered kissing her earlier. I was still a little mad at Nico for interrupting.

All I wanted to do was kiss her. Her perfect lips. She had the most amazing smile. It lit up the room. Her eyes stood out. She looked like she could be Poseidon's child. But all her other features screamed Hades.

They walked over to Chiron. I could tell by the look on his face, that they were hiding something from him. That surprised me a little. Usually Chiron can make anyone tell the truth, just by looking into his eyes. Apparently, Lily and Nico had good poker faces.

Chiron cleared his throat, "The questers are Lily, Nico, and Leo." All eyes were on me.

 _Lily's POV_

All eyes were on Leo. He looked a little nervous, but hid it well.

"Cool. A quest. When do we start?" Oh poor innocent, naïve, Leo.

"Tomorrow at dawn. Be ready. I suggest you go pack."

Leo went off to his cabin. Nico and I headed for ours. It was silent. We packed, in silence. I finally got up the nerve to speak.

"Have you ever been on a quest?" Nico looked startled at my question.

"No, but I've heard about a lot. By the way. What were you and Leo doing in the Training Area?" Crud. Hopefully Nico wasn't reading my thoughts right about now.

"I was practicing and Leo was apparently watching." True, but not all the truth.

"Ok. What were you doing all day?"

"Well first, I was fighting Leo. Then I left, and went to the forest. Then, I came back and practiced hand-to-dummy combat. That's it." Don't ask, please.

"When did dad visit you?" Really Nico? Rude.

"In the forest."

"You're a pretty good liar."

"Am not. I'm not lying. Maybe I'm bad at telling the truth."

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." We looked at each other and started to laugh. Imagining Nico in a crown and dress was highly amusing.

We finished packing and went to bed.

"Night Nico."

"Good Night, Lily."

I couldn't get to sleep so I went over my day, I stopped at the part Leo kissed me. Then I thought about the prophecy.

I may never see the ones I love again. I may never see Nico or mom again. Then Leo came into my mind. My heart stopped. I may never see Leo Valdez again.

 **I issued the quest, as promised. Hope it didn't sound too weird. I tried to make it rhyme. I'll make it work don't worry. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

In the morning, Nico and I took showers and got ready. When we were ready, we went to the pavilion and ate breakfast.

When we got there Leo and Chiron were already there. We ate, then Chiron bid us farewell.

We went into the woods in silence.

Once we found a shadow, we left. Nico took Leo and I went alone. It's better that way.

I didn't want to harm anyone on my third try at shadow traveling. Miraculously, I landed a few feet behind the boys.

"Woah." I tried to balance myself. Nico caught me and gave me some Ambrosia. After I ate it, I felt a lot better.

I ran up to my Father's Palace. It was magnificent. It had huge pillars and towers. It was marble and looked really shiny.

I strolled in. My dad was sitting on his throne, looking at a piece of paper.

Nico and Leo were right behind me. Leo looked amazed, and kinda cute. My dad saw us and we bowed.

"Rise." We stood up and looked around. The room was red, purple, and black, just like the cabin. I'm guessing those are his favorite colors.

"Actually the red was just added in. Isn't it your favorite color?" I nodded. "The purple is Nico's favorite color. Mine is the black. It's kind of like a family tree."

"Anyway. Father we are on a quest. It said something about your bed, if you don't mind, could we go see it." Nico seemed rushed.

"Yes of course. Right this way." He led us down the stairs to the deepest, darkest part of the castle.

Leo seemed a bit scared of the dark, and lit his hand on fire. Poor Leo, this is the worst place to be if you are scared of the dark. I moved over and grabbed onto his other hand.

He looked into my eyes. Then dad turned around. I let go of his hand real fast.

"We're here. Feel free to go in, but don't touch Persephone's stuff. She'll kill me."

We went inside, careful not to even graze anything of Persephone's.

We went over to my dad's bed. We started looking all over it. I then looked under the bed. Bingo.

"Jackpot. Guys, come here." They came and looked under the bed. It was really dusty. I blew the dust away and closed my eyes, so I didn't get in my eyes.

"Ow. Guys, guys, I can't feel my eyes." Really Leo?

"Leo, you're supposed to shut your eyes when I blow way the dust. And you can never feel your eyes. Just saying."

I grabbed the paper that I had seen. It had a key in it. The note read:

 _ **Dear child of Hades,**_

 _ **I have given you this key to come into Yellowstone to find Cerberus. We will be waiting for you to come find us. This problem will not be taken lightly. If you dare come near us, you will be punished. You will have to defeat us to get your precious dog back.**_

 _ **Theseus**_

"Well that seems fun." Leo said.

"No it seems the exact opposite. Lily let's go."

"What am I? Chop-Liver?" I laughed at that.

"Yes Leo. You're butchered poultry. C'mon"

We went back upstairs, and said goodbye. Then we Shadow Traveled to the gate of Yellowstone National Park. It was dark by now. So we had to strain our eyes a little bit. Leo lit his hand, so it would be able to see better. Because, it was all shadows outside, we couldn't shadow travel again, and I was feeling pretty beat.

I took the key out of my bag and put it in the lock. I twisted it, then I heard a click and opened the gate.

We slipped inside and walked until we saw a cave. It was huge. We decided though, that we would sleep outside for the night, and in the morning we would go into the cave. Leo took first watch. Nico and I fell asleep really fast. After Shadow Travelling twice, we were really tired.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I enjoy writing, so keep reading.**

 **Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

I woke up. It was still dark. I sat up. Leo was sitting five feet in front of me.

"What time is it?" He jumped a little at my voice.

"12:10."

"I was supposed to start my shift ten minutes ago hot-head." I didn't really care, but he still should have informed me.

"I wasn't tired, so I let you sleep." Sweet.

"Whatever." I walked over to him and sat down.

We sat there for at least five minutes, just sitting there. Despite being a child of Hades, I shivered. Leo gave me his jacket.

"I'm not really cold. I'm just anticipating what's to come." It was true.

"You're a bad liar." Again with this?

"I'm not lying, I promise. I even swear it on the River Styx that I'm not cold right now." Thunder rumbled.

After a few minutes, Leo was satisfied.

"Okay. Do I need to take my jacket back?" I tightened my grip on it.

"No. I'll keep it." We chuckled for a few minutes.

"How are you not tired? I'm still tired and I already slept a while."

"I had a lot of coffee this morning." He said this liked it explained everything.

"You didn't seem that hyper this morning, or earlier."

"I don't begin to question myself. I suggest you don't either. You probably won't get an answer." Okay then.

We sat there looking at the stars. I leaned into Leo. He adjusted to me being there. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt that shock go through me. I welcomed it.

Eventually, I heard Leo's breath deepened. He was asleep. I sat there for about an hour. I was thinking why Zeus tried to strike me down yesterday. He must have been in a really bad mood.

Finally, lost in thought, I fell asleep. The last question that grazed my mind was 'Why me?'

"Wake up!" Someone was in a rush. I opened my eyes to see Nico looking straight at me. Where was I? Then I remembered last night; falling asleep in Leo's arms. Thankfully, he was still asleep.

I slipped out of his arms and stood up. Nico looked mad.

"You were supposed to keep watch. I woke up ten minutes ago, to this." I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Leo said he couldn't sleep, so he stayed up with me. Obviously, we fell asleep at some point."

"Not tired huh?" He nudged Leo a bit with his foot. Leo was sucking his thumb. I couldn't help but thinking he was cute.

Nico had been reading my thoughts. "Gross." He said.

"Stay out of my thoughts." I said, matter-of-factly.

"C'mon. Get your boyfriend up and let's go."

"He's not my boyfriend." I muttered, while blushing.

"You wish he was." He is impossible, acting like a little kid all the time. "Nuh-uh."

'Whatever' I thought, knowing he was in my thoughts.

"Leo." I nudged him. "Get up. We have to go." He just rolled over. I rolled my eyes. Idea.

"Leo, there's a hellhound." I shouted.

He sat bolt upright. He looked around and took a deep breath.

"Why did you wake me up like that? I enjoy jokes, but not when someone could get hurt." Leo chided us.

"You wouldn't wake up." I shrugged. And with that, we left.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a hidden chapter. You don't have to read it, but you can. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Olympus_ (No one's point of view)

The gods, Hephaestus mainly had just installed _Demigod Entertainment._

At this point, the gods were sitting in the throne room watching the new show.

 ** _It showed Percy, Ash, and Lily on pegasi, flying to camp._**

Zeus was in a particularly bad mood today. Why did he have to deal with all these stupid camp problems that kept coming up? He was fed up.

So when he saw two Children of the Big Three that weren't his kids, in his domain, he tried to strike them down.

He managed to hit close enough to them that they would fall. Unfortunately, he got a little too close to Lily, that she passed out. When Percy hit the water, he returned to full power.

Lily, however, almost drowned. Percy managed to save her just in time.

All the gods' eyes turned to Zeus.

Poseidon and Hades looked pissed. Zeus had almost killed their kids.

"What was that for?" They yelled in unison.

"Neither of them were my kids. They were both in my domain. I had every right. I can usually refrain from striking Percy, but they were just asking for it."

All the gods left Zeus in the throne room. All of them were mad at Zeus for almost killing the show. They decided leaving Zeus by himself was punishment enough. Now he couldn't gossip, because he was alone.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I just had this thought, so I wrote it down.**

 **Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to the main plot. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

We had decided to sleep beside the cave, so we had to walk a little to get to the entrance.

When we got there, we were all nervous. Even Nico, though not as much.

Leo lights his hand and we walk in.

I hear movement beside us, and grab onto the closest thing possible; Leo's hand. He smirks at me.

We keep moving forward until we see light ahead. We walk until we enter a light-filled room. It takes a couple seconds for our eyes to adjust. By the time they do, it's too late.

I see a net flying over my head. It lands on me. I look over and see Nico and Leo in other nets. We struggle against the net. There's no hope of getting out.

I see people come up behind Leo and Nico. They knock them out and drag them away.

Someone comes up behind me and ties my hands behind my back.

Theseus comes into view. He took the net off of me and faced me.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"I was just going to take Hades' precious beast, but now, I can take you as my bride." WHAT-THE-HECK.

"Why would I ever do that?" He could never convince me. Then a line of the prophecy came into my head.

'You may never see the ones you love again.'

Just then I saw that they had put Leo and Nico above a pit of fire. It wouldn't affect Leo, but it could kill Nico.

Blood roared in my ears.

"Pick which one dies first, before I do." I didn't move. My heart stopped. How could I. Even if it didn't affect Leo, he might think that I love him less.

"Okay drop the one on the left." I couldn't look. What if it was Nico?

 **Sorry, I wanted it to be suspenseful. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Maybe later today if I feel really guilty.**

 **Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about the horrible cliffhanger, but it was a bit funny seeing some of your reactions. Mainly the people I actually see.**

 ** **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.** **

I look up to see Nico still suspended. I could take a breather. Leo came out of the fire.

He was enraged. Kind of scary looking.

Theseus grabbed me and fled the room. I started yelling, so Leo could hear where I was, but Theseus set me down and gagged me.

I started crying. I may never see anyone I love again. I might have to be married to some freak.

We walked into another room. It had a big bed sitting in the middle of it, and furniture around it.

He set me on the bed and tied my hands to the railing so I was comfortable. I glared at him when he was done.

He chuckled. I hate him for it. I sent as much venom as I could into my glare. He stopped laughing after a few minutes. How could he do this to me?

"Make yourself comfortable, you'll be here a long time." He smile evilly at me and ungagged me. I screamed as loud as I can.

He stopped me by kissing me. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I did the first thing that popped into my mind. I bit his lip. Hard.

He pulled away, bleeding. He tsked his tongue.

"You wouldn't want to make your future husband unhappy, would you?"

He stuffed the gag back in my mouth, and picked up a sword.

"Now behave while I go take care of those pests."

I broke into tears when he left because the only thing coming into my mind was from the prophecy; 'You may never see the ones you love again.'

 _Leo's POV_

I remember being conked in the back of the head.

Then everything was black.

I woke up in fire. Weird. Then I walked out to see Theseus carrying Lily away. I was infuriated. I saw Nico hanging above the pit.

"Nico" I yell. "Shadow Travel down here." Nico obliged. "Theseus carried Lily into another room. We need to find her."

"I'm right here. Why ever would you come to find me?"

"Where. Is. Lily?" Nico was mad. You do not want to get on his bad side. But Theseus was now on his horrible side.

He just yawned. "It won't matter once you're dead. Don't worry, that should be soon."

By now, I was mad. No, I was infuriated.

I lunged at him, but he blocked. I needed to strategize. I couldn't just fight out of blind rage.

I decided to surround him in fire. Miraculously, I saw gasoline. Probably to keep the other fire going. I surrounded him with gas as he was distracted by Nico.

Nico watched for my signal. I signaled him and he lunged back.

I lit the gasoline circle with fire.

No time to waste, we left Theseus to die on his own.

Hopefully Lily would hold on while we were gone.

 _Lily's POV_

After an hour of sitting on the bed helplessly, Theseus came in.

His clothes were singed, but he was alive.

He saw the look on my face and smiled evilly.

"Yes, they are dead." My face fell.

Tears streaked my face.

"Oh, don't worry. You still have me." I couldn't protest as he faked to comfort me.

He untied me from the bed and picked me up. We left and walked for twenty minutes. We entered yet another room. I didn't care though. I was too shocked.

He walked to the far end of the room and tied me to a chair.

Wait. Idea.

Why would he move me, unless he was afraid of someone finding me? That gave me new hope as a bag was put over my head.

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Keep reading to find out what happens. Did Nico and Leo really die in that time, somehow?**

 **Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for the wait. I'm close to being done. If you want a sequel let me know. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Nico's POV**

I was mad. We left to find my sister. Leo looked kind of afraid of me. At this point I didn't care.

We walked through the maze of tunnels. When I thought we might be lost forever. A light came into view. We walked into a bedroom. The bed had a rope on the end rail. Lily had been here.

Hopefully, we weren't too far behind her.

We walked out of the room. After twenty minutes we walked into another room. There was a throne in the middle, with none other than Idiot himself.

Theseus' throne sat in front of a platform. There was a chair on the platform. Lily was tied to the chair.

"Let her go" Leo yelled. I thought I was mad.

"Why would I do that, when we can have so much fun together? I will have Lillian as my wife."

'I hate being called Lillian.' I could hear Lily think.

She was mad.

"You better let her go. She's gonna kick your butt when she gets free." I said.

'Heck, yes.'

Then I shadow Traveled up to her. I grabbed her arm and we left. Or so I thought.

 _Lily's POV_

I heard Nico and Leo yelling at Theseus to let me go.

I felt Nico Shadow Travel to me. He grabbed my arm. He left.

What? Suddenly, I was in scorching hot pain. Down below me, I heard Nico screaming in pain. It hurt me. Worse than the scorching pain.

I heard the shuffling of steps. Someone took the bag off my head.

I saw Nico in pain, which was way worse than just hearing it. He was writhing in pain on the floor. I looked away. I couldn't watch.

When I did get the courage to look, Nico was laying on the floor, breathing hard.

Leo was facing against Theseus. He stole a glance at me. That's when Theseus made his move.

He lunged at Leo. He easily blocked. Theseus wasn't good at sword fighting; he just swung, hoping to hit Leo. When he realized he couldn't get Leo with a sword fight, he dropped his weapon.

He walked toward Leo and punched him in the stomach. Then, he walked over to Nico, who was still catching his breath. He kicked him in the side.

Nico screamed as he flew back. Theseus gained on him. He got up the strength to Shadow Travel. He now lay by my feet.

He was passed out.

Theseus, not knowing, or caring where Nico went, engaged on Leo.

"I see it now. You love Lily. And that other stupid boy is her brother. Well I bet you'll hate this." He started climbing the stairs, coming towards me.

I nudged Nico. It was time for him to get up. After a couple more nudges, he saw what was happening.

He hid behind the chair as Theseus reached me.

Nico started to untie my hands.

Theseus came up dragging Leo behind him. He threw poor Leo on the ground and came towards me.

Leo being out of breath and looking like he was in pain, just sat there and stared at me. A tear made its way down my cheek. I hated seeing him in pain.

Nico was so close to untying my hands.

Theseus came up to me and kneeled down. He ungagged me. Before I could do anything, he started kissing me. Furiously. I wanted to smack him, but my hands were tied. I tried to bite him, but he dodged me.

When he finally let go, I had to gasp for breath.

Then he narrowed his eye. Uh-oh.

"You. You're trying to take my bride away from me." He spat at Nico. Oh-no.

He picked Nico up, and held him off the side of the railing.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Hope you don't hate me. The next chapter will come real soon, I promise. Maybe a few hours.**

 **Peace out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. I don't know about you, but I'm ready for it. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

Leo's POV

Nothing hurt worse than watching that creep kiss Lily.

The worst thing is, she was crying before it happened. The fool was kissing her so hard, she had to catch her breath. Then, he narrowed his eyes.

"You. You're trying to take my bride away from me." Apparently, Nico had been trying to untie Lily this whole time.

Theseus grabbed him by the throat, and dangled him from the railing.

"Please. Don't hurt him. I'll do anything just don't hurt him." He seemed to relish the thought.

"Anything?" I have never loathed a person more.

Lily took a deep breath, "Anything."

He smiled the most devilish smile, I thought he was going to drop Nico for the fun of it.

He threw Nico down beside me.

"Alright. Let's go my love." He untied Lily and picked her up Bridal-style.

She seemed to have a silent conversation with Nico. Then they were gone.

Nico turned to me, "She said to go on with the mission."

I couldn't help it, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Lily was gone. She told us to move on without her.

I vowed, though, that we would be back for her.

Lily's POV

I wouldn't let him hurt Nico. So I agreed to do anything. I know dumb, but I would not see Nico's dead body lying on the floor.

'You may never see the ones you love again.' I wanted to scream. That was the only thing going through my mind. I would never see Nico, my mom, or worse Leo, ever again.

I tried to get over it, but I couldn't. I would be staying with Theseus forever.

Apparently, Theseus didn't trust me. My hands were still tied.

Then we reached a room. It looked like the first, but smaller.

Theseus set me down.

"Now. You can either fight me for a long time until you break, or you could do what I ask of you on your own free will." I hated him, but I didn't show it. I needed his full trust to get out of here.

I smiled warmly at him. "I think you know my answer."

"Oh, I think I do." He sat down beside me and started to kiss me. He pulled me down so I was laying. Oh did I want to slap him right now.

I acted friendly though.

"Now that that's over. Brutus, Angus, tie her up, as tight as possible. She's not getting away from me that easily." He planted one more kiss on my lips and left. I was crying the whole time they were tying me up.

That settled it, I would spend the rest of my life here. Being fed and kissed by some creepy guy.

When they were finished, they stepped back to look at their handiwork. They looked pleased. Oh, how I was going to scream! I refrained though, thinking of what Nico had said.

'We will find you. Even if I have to rip Theseus' heart out.

 **Please don't hate me. I hated this character, but I wanted to keep this story going. Even if I had to make this stupid, idiotic character.**

 **Peace out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry again about the stupid character but here, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

Nico's POV

As Theseus carried my sister away, I promised her, I would find her.

She told me though, that she would never forgive me if we didn't save Cerberus first.

So here we are. Leo and I, roaming tunnels that have no end.

"Look" Leo pointed ahead of us. There was a sliver of light.

We exchanged glances and started running that way. When we walked into the room, Cerberus was sitting there, in a huge cage.

His face lit up when he saw me.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice sounded behind us.

We turned on our heels to see Pirithous. He had a sword in his hand.

Leo ran off to go find the key to Cerberus' cage, as I fought with Pirithous.

I slashed at him, he dodged. Why did he have to be so good? Can't they just run away for once?

I slashed at his gut and cut him. Then he looked up, screamed, and ran.

Leo was running towards me on Cerberus.

After I said my goodbyes to Cerberus, he left for the Underworld.

I turned to Leo, "Now for my sister."

Lily's POV

It had been days and they still hadn't come for me.

Theseus came in everyday to feed me.

It was annoying. After he fed me, we would have a 'kiss session' as he like to call it.

I so wanted to kick him, or bite him on the lip, but I refrained.

Every day, I hoped he would trust me and untie me. No such luck.

He came in and did the same routine day after day after miserable, heart-wrenching day.

It had been a week now. I lost all hope of Nico and Leo coming to save me.

Theseus walked into the room. He set the pancakes and eggs on the table. Then he walked over to me.

"I see I have broken you." I wanted to protest, but he was right, he broke me. "Good. Now Angus come untie my beautiful companion." There was nothing left in me to protest. I had broken.

I had lost all hope of being saved. I would live and die in this dark, musty cave. A tear streaked my face.

"Wait" He said. "There is one more test you must pass to show me you can be trusted to be free. You must kiss me." At this point I thought 'Sure. Why not? I'm never leaving anyway.' But a part of my heart screamed not to give in.

He started kissing me. I kissed back. Passionately. It wasn't enough. He could tell that a little part of my heart was protesting.

"Well. That was a good kissing session. Let's do it again sometime." He looked at Angus. "Tie her back up, and to the bed this time."

Theseus fed me while Angus cut of a lot of circulation.

Leo's POV

We assumed it had been a week since we found Cerberus, when I saw a light shining ahead. I pointed it out. We started running towards it. What I saw, I will never get out of my head.

Lily was kissing Theseus. Passionately, I might add.

It made me sick. Nico refrained me from storming in there, though.

I heard Theseus say "Well. That was a good kissing session. Let's do it again sometime." They've done it before? "Tie her back up, and to the bed this time."

We had to watch as Theseus fed her while one of his henchmen tied her up. Tight, I might add.

Ten minutes later, Theseus left the room and walked straight past us. We walked into the room. Theseus' henchmen had left the room.

Lily saw us and her whole face lit up.

We went over to her and untied her. Let me tell you, those knots were tight. When we got Lily out of them, she jumped on us.

"I almost lost hope" She sobbed.

"It's ok." I said. Nico didn't even try. He's awful at comforting people.

"Ok. We need to get going." Nico said, in a rush.

"I don't think so." A voice sounded behind us.

Theseus. I have never hated anyone more.

He lunged at us.

We leapt out of the way, but not in time. His sword slashed across my gut. I fell to my knees, holding onto my stomach. Searing pain shot through me.

I heard Lily scream. "No! Leo!"

She turned toward Theseus. She was obviously mad.

I started to feel the ground shaking.

The walls started to crumble.

Someone grabbed my hand, and we Shadow Traveled away.

I was losing blood. Fast. Before I blacked out I could hear Lily saying "It'll be okay."

Then my vison blackened, and I lost consciousness.

 **Hope you like the chapter. Hope you don't hate me, but I love suspense, unless you don't finish the story.**

 **Peace out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**What's up? So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Lily's POV_

I was mad.

Not only had Theseus captured me and practically forced me to kiss him, but he hurt Leo. He was not getting away with this.

Without realizing, I used my powers to bring the cave down.

I grabbed Leo.

Nico communicated to me to go back to camp.

We Shadow Traveled to in the infirmary.

"It'll be okay." I assured myself more than anyone else.

Leo then lost consciousness.

I felt really tired. Not only had I used a lot of my powers to bring the cave down, but I Shadow Traveled myself and Leo halfway across the United States.

I felt myself falling. Nico ran and caught me.

"I'm fine. Save Leo." Then I fell out of his arms onto the cot and fell asleep.

 _Nico's POV_

I now had to watch over to unconscious demigods. Could it get any worse?

Then Leo's life force started slipping away.

"Will" I screamed.

Will ran into the room, Chiron on his tail. **(Bad, unintentional pun)**

"What's wrong?" Then he saw Leo.

He ran to get supplies and help.

"Is Lily ok?" He looked really worried. I can tell why. If I came back with two injured demigods, it wouldn't go to well.

"She's fine. Shadow Traveling takes a lot out of you." Then he handed me some Ambrosia. "Thanks."

Leo's life was slipping away.

"Will. Leo's life force is almost gone. I'll keep it here, but hurry." Then I concentrated on Leo to stay here.

Will ran into the room and started treating his wound. After ten minutes of working, Will was done.

"Thanks Nico. You can stop now." I was really tired. I hobbled over to a bed.

"I'm gonna just sleep now." Then I was snoring.

 _Chiron's POV_

Well the good news: The questers were back, and now safe.

The bad news: We won't know what happened until they wake up.

They were all asleep now. One by one, asleep.

"C'mon Will. Let them rest. It's dinner time." Then we left for dinner.

 _Percy's POV_

We had just returned from our quest in The Labyrinth, when I heard that Nico, Leo, and Lily were back.

Their quest didn't seem like it should take long, but it has been two months. I guess I can't judge. My quests can take forever.

Annabeth, Piper, and I demanded to see them. Chiron said they needed rest.

We didn't care, we charged in.

We found Lily and Nico asleep and unhurt, sleeping on the beds near Leo.

Leo, though, had a bandage around his mid-section, and he seemed a bit pale.

We found Will at the entrance.

We burst out with questions, thinking about it, I feel sorry.

"Is Leo okay? What happened to Leo?" and "Is he going to live?" Came out of our mouths.

"Leo is okay right now. We won't know what happened until they wake up, but they all need sleep. Go to dinner." Will said demandingly.

We reluctantly agreed.

We did our usual nightly routine. I went to bed that night, wondering what happened.

 _Lily's POV_

I woke up. I sat up and looked around the room.

Nico was on a cot beside me, on the other side of me, I saw Leo on another cot.

Tears sprang to my eyes. He didn't look good.

I got up and left the infirmary.

I walked up to Thalia's pine tree.

I sat there, going over the quest. I hope Theseus died in that cave. If I ever see him again, he'll be sorry.

Percy walked up to me and sat down.

"How'd the quest go?" I shrugged. "Is Leo okay?" I couldn't answer, tears came to my eyes, I couldn't help thinking Leo being hurt was my fault. "It's okay" Percy said, when he saw this.

Chiron came running up to us.

"Leo's awake. He requests to see you." I jumped up. "I can give you a ride." I declined and started running down the hill, I even beat Chiron down there.

There was a crowd surrounding Leo.

When they saw me enter, they created a path for me.

I ran towards Leo. I hugged him.

"Ow." I pulled away.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay. If I have to be hugged to death by someone, I would want it to be you." The Aphrodite kids 'aww'ed at us. I rolled my eyes and kissed Leo. That caused more racket.

I pulled away. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

Then we kissed again.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm planning on making a sequel. I'll let you know the title at the end of the next chapter.**

 **Peace out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey I'm almost done, but I still have a little bit left of this story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

It had been two weeks since we got back from our quest. Some people kept looking at me sympathetically.

I didn't need their sympathy, I was over it.

Tonight is Capture the Flag. My team is Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Athena, and Apollo.

I think that is a really good team.

We ate dinner and head to the woods.

My team met at Zeus' fist.

The other team met on the other side of the river.

Nico and I were in charge of guarding the flag.

I was so bored. Then the Ares cabin came charging in. Nico put up shadows to protect the flag.

They came up and tried to get in. It was no hope. Then the conk horn blew.

Percy ran up to us with the flag. Well, now we know who got the flag.

"C'mon, we need to help Leo get to the infirmary." My heart stopped. "Someone elbowed him in the gut. He's in a lot of pain."

Percy led us to Leo.

"I'm dying." He gasped in pain.

"No you're not Hot Head." Then I grabbed his hand, and traveled to the infirmary.

"Will. Someone elbowed Leo in the gut. He needs Ambrosia. I'd like a little too, if that's not an issue." I laid Leo on the bed and sat cross-legged on the cot next to his.

He groaned.

"Leo. You're fine."

My heart leaped to my throat.

"Will!" I screamed. "I need you now!"

He ran into the room. "What's wrong?" Tears streaked my face.

"Leo's life force is dying."

 _Leo's POV_

We were playing capture the flag.

I saw an Ares' camper heading towards Zeus' fist, so I shot fire near their leg.

They turned; it was Clarisse. I was officially dead.

She came up to me. "Wanna fight, punk?"

"Nope. I'm good."

Then they all ganged up on me.

They had surrounded me.

One of them elbowed me in the gut.

I still had a scar. It seared with pain. I fell to my knees, gripping my old wound. It was hard to breathe.

Suddenly, Clarisse looked worried.

She knew last time I had almost died because of it.

Then, the conk horn blew.

"Go find Percy." Clarisse ordered.

They came back with Percy.

"Oh, no. I'll go get Lily and Nico." Then he left, leaving me in pain. Great friend.

He came back a couple minutes later with Lily.

"I'm dying." I gasped in pain. I couldn't help it, it just came out.

"You're not Hot Head." Lily grabbed my hand, and we traveled to the infirmary.

"Will. Someone elbowed Leo in the gut. He needs some Ambrosia. I'd like a little too, if that's not an issue." Then she laid me on the bed, and sat cross-legged on the cot next to mine.

I groaned.

"Leo. You're fine."

Then all I could feel was pain. If this is what it feels like to die, just put me out of my misery.

"Will!" Then blood roared in my ears. I couldn't hear anything that was happening. I hurt so badly.

I couldn't ignore the pain.

I felt someone grab my hand, then I blacked out.

 _Percy's POV_

I ran for the flag, I had to dodge a few Hermes' campers, but I got the flag.

I ran for it. I kept running, I saw the river in view. I jumped it.

The conk horn blew.

I was safe.

An Ares' camper came up to me and said they had unintentionally hurt Leo.

Reluctant, I followed them.

We came to a clearing.

Sure enough, there was Leo, lying on the ground, groaning.

"Oh, no. I'll go get Lily and Nico." Then I left.

I ran to Zeus' fist.

"C'mon, we need to get Leo to the infirmary." Lily's face paled. I quickly added. "Someone elbowed him in the gut. He's in a lot of pain.

With that we left.

Once we could see Leo, Lily ran up to him.

"I'm dying." He gasped in pain.

"No you're not, Hot Head." With that, she Shadow Traveled away.

Nico and I ran to the infirmary to see what happened. Nico was already drained, so he didn't Shadow Travel.

As we headed to the back, Nico grabbed some Ambrosia to snack on.

I was fine, I had touched the water at some point.

We ran to the back of the room.

Lily's cheeks had tear tracks down them. She was gripping Leo's hand like it was the end of the world.

She was concentrating on something.

Nico looked at me "Leo's life force is dying."

 **Don't hate me. I will call my sequel Hades' Son. Keep an eye out for it after this story ends.**

 **Peace out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sup People. I'm nearing the end, but it's hard to stop, so it could be another few chapters. Or just one. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Otherwise, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Lily's POV_

I was keeping Leo's life force here as Will tried to remove infection, or anything else wrong.

I faintly heard Percy and Nico walk in. Nico turned to Percy "Leo's life force is dying."

That sent new, hot tears to my eyes.

Nico walked over to me. He set his hand on my shoulder, exchanging strength.

Then he fell asleep on a cot.

Percy got a cup of water and started to help heal Leo.

"Percy." Will said. "Are you a Poison Controller?" Percy looked confused.

"A what?"

"It means you can control poison." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Not that I'm aware of." Wow Percy. Can't you know one thing?

"Just try. Focus on the poison." Will said.

He concentrated really hard. Then I saw a black liquid come out of Leo's skin. I could feel his life force return.

Then I fell to my knees.

"Woah." Will said, as he helped me up. "Take it easy. Just lay down and sleep."

He walked me over to a cot far from everyone.

"You'll have privacy here." He said. I smiled weakly at him.

He helped me on the cot and left.

I immediately fell asleep.

 _I was back in the Underworld. Dad was sitting on his throne, smiling proudly at me._

 _"Well you finished your quest. You made sure the ones you loved were safe. Good job."_

 _I didn't have any words._

 _"Thank you." I finally managed._

 _"I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Dad said._

 _"But I've only been asleep for five seconds."_

 _"No. Believe it or not, you have been asleep for two days. Nico is waiting for you. He has refused to sleep, and will only eat if food is brought to him. You must get back now. Goodbye."_

 _"Goodbye." I say as I bow._

I wake up.

Nico is staring at me again.

"Hey. I've heard you haven't been sleeping."

"I'm fine." He muttered. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Whatever. So how's Leo doing?"

"Fine, last I heard. I was mainly worried about you. You'd never done this before, and it took most of your energy. You could have faded into shadows."

"Okay. I'll take it easy then. Can I go see Leo?"

"Sure. C'mon."

I sat up and winced. My whole body still hurt. It would be worth it though.

Nico tried made to lay me back down, but I refused.

I got up with Nico's help, and walked behind the curtain to see only Leo and Percy in the whole room.

Percy was talking animatedly to Leo. He was listening intently.

Nico helped me hobble over.

Leo didn't realize we were there because we was so wrapped up in Percy's story.

I put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." Nico says for me.

"Well, Nico's hands aren't that small, and nobody else I know would do this, other than Piper, so I would have to guess, Lily."

I put my hands down, and Leo's turns to face me. Wincing a bit at first, but getting there.

I smile. He returns it. That same goofy smile I've seen since the first time a saw him.

I hobble over to him. He frowns.

"Are you hurt too?"

"No. I used a lot of energy keeping you here, Hot Head. I'm fine."

I kissed him and I felt the world stopped around us.

 **The end. So cute huh? Sorry to any boys if you're reading, but girls can be sappy. I hope you liked it all. My sequel, again, will be called Hades' son. Keep a lookout for it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
